Life without a Gundam?
by MegamiNoOokami
Summary: this a cross between Gundam Wing and G Gundam. Not sure about the title but we will see. Hope yall like it. I dont know either of them, SADDNESS. Please let me know if you like, then i will continue it. rating will prob change if i continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or G Gundam, wish i did though.  
Well this is just kinda like a teaser, so hope you like it. Of course it is a crossover between the two.**

(In Tokyo, at an auto/gundam repair shop)

It was just another normal day for the young mechanic. He looked over the garage as he sat eating his lunch. It had been five long years since he, Duo Maxwell, had started the repair shop with his best friend Heero Yuy. they had been friends since they met some ten years ago, while training to use the Gundams. Along with Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, the five gundam pilots now live together and are very close friends. Each now accustom to a semi-normal life outside of fighting.

(In Paris, at a flat over looking the countryside)

Just another busy day for George and his roommates. It had been two months since Domon suggested that they should move to Tokyo. Sai, Chibodee, and Argo quickly agreed that they should move. Since the girls already lived there. With a lot of pleading the four were able to preswayed George to go with them. The five had moved in together shortly after their training for the Gundam Fight, some eight years ago. Now they were on the way to a normal life in Tokyo.

Little did either group know that they would be meeting some very interesting people that would change their out look on things and bring a new outlook on the Gundams.

-----------

**Please review, because if you dont i will not finish the story because i will think yall dont like it soooo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Megami: Hi everyone. Here is the next section of my story. Hope you like it. Oh yea I don't own them, if I did I might share, but who knows. Happy Reading!  
(runs away to find muse)**

Chapter 2

(Outside a flat in Tokyo)

"Domon, is that where we are going to live?" asked Sai pointing at the building before the group.  
"Yes, our flat is on the fourth floor and the girls live on the fifth floor." replied Domon with a slight smirk.  
"I can't wait to explore the city." said Sai, almost jumping at the thought.  
"Slow down Sai. We have alot to accomplish before we can go explore the city." stated Argo.  
"I guess, but..." Sai tryed to reply but was interrupted by George. "But nothing Sai, Argo is right. We have to get the flat organized. Also we all have to find jobs"  
With that said Sai quieted down. The five slowly entered the lobby of the building. As they got a good look at the lobby, Domon moved to a small office. A few minutes passed and Domon returned to the others with five keys in hand.  
"Alright, lets go have a look at where we are going to be living." stated Domon while slowly ushering the other four towards the elevator.

(On the second floor another conversation was taking place)

Quatre and Trowa sat in their living room reading the newspaper and carrying on a small conversation quietely.  
"Did you hear that someone is moving into the flat of the fourth floor?" asked Quatre Without looking up from the paper Trowa replied "NO," then continued to read the paper.  
"I wonder if the girls will know anything about it. I will have to ask them at dinner tonight," said Quatre, more to himself than to Trowa.  
Trowa slightly noded not looking from his paper.  
"Hey Guys," Duo almost yelled as he and Heero walked through the door and into the living room.  
"Hello Duo. Heero," replied Quatre with a smile. As Trowa slowly folds up the paper.  
"You two are home early." states Trowa "Yeah it was another slow day and Duo suggested we close early, so we could relax before taking the girls out to dinner tonight." Heero replied with his I gave in to him for the sake of my mental health only look.  
Before anything else was said Wufei stormed in to the room. Without saying a word he turned and stormed to his and slammed the door behind him.

TBC...

----------  
**Converstation between Duo, Heero and Megami.**

Megami: So what ya think?  
Duo: Not bad.  
Heero: Hn  
Megami: Thank you Duo. Damn you Heero and you "Hn" answers.  
Duo: Calm down, he can't help it.  
Megami: I know, but if he doesn't start useing words he is going to be sorry.  
Heero: "..." (runs)  
Megami: (runs after Heero, rubber mallet in hand)  
Duo: Well everyone, Please Review. Gotta run save Heero. BYE. (runs after the blur)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

(on the fourth floor)

"Wow! This entire thing is our flat?" asked a wide eyed Sai.  
"Yes it is," replied Domon with a smile.  
"This is great. You said the girls live on the floor above, right?" inquired Chibodee with a smile.  
"Yes. Enough questions, we have alot of unpacking to do," said a very tired looking Domon.  
"Well, lets get part of this unpacked. Atleast enough that we can move around," stated Argo.  
While moving to get a few boxes, labeled breakable Chibodee says, "Yeah, maybe after we unpack we can see if the girls want to go get dinner somewhere"  
"Good idea. Lets get to work," stated Sai while grabing boxes and walking into one of the bedrooms.  
The guys spent the rest of the afternoon moveing and unpacking various boxes. By the time they decided to stop for dinner most of the flat was in working order. It was quite amazing how much work had gotten done when everyone decided to work hard.  
Early in the evening, they sat in thier new living room, relaxing. Domon and George were sitting on a, new white fluffie couch, while Argo and Chibodee sat on the new brown couch. Sai was streached out in the middle of the floor in front of the fire place.  
Before anyone could say anything about the day or what they wanted to do about dinner, a knock was heard at the door.

(On the second floor)

"So where are we going to take the girls to dinner?" asked Duo while from the kitchen table, where he was looking at a magizine.  
"Don't know. We can ask the grils where they want to go when they get here," replied Heero with a slight annoyed tone.  
Heero had spent the last half hour trying to read the newspaper while Duo sat talking idely about nothing. Normally, Heero was able to tune Duo's rambleing out and continue reading, but today he seemed to be a little more on edge and talktive. Heero sliently wondered why Duo was edgy. Normally he was very laid back.  
Maybe I should ask him whats wrong  
Before Heero could act on his thought, Quatre and Trowa walked into the kitchen and took seats across from Heero and Duo.  
"Are you two ready for a night out with the ladies?" inquired Duo with a mischievious grin.  
"Of course. Always ready to have a good time with friends," replied Quatre as he went to get a glass of water.  
While watching the two carry on in ilde conversation, Trowa and Heero noticed Duo was very jumpy. Aleast more so than usual, normally he was jumpy because he was full of energy and happy, but this was different. There was something wrong. With a slight glance and a nod, they agreed to question Duo about it.  
Once again, before Heero could ask Duo what was wrong, there was a knock at the door.

--------------------  
Duo: Yet another chapter in your story.  
Megami: Yes it is. Have you seen Heero? (evil grin)  
Duo: Well...Uhhh...maybe  
Megami: Ok, I see how it is. You are sideing with him. (pulls out rubber mallet)  
Duo: Calm down. I will tell you, just put that thing away.  
Megami: Good. (puts mallet away) Well everyone, going on the hunt again. (Evil Grin)  
Duo: Well I am going to help her. (pouts) Please Review!  
(both walk away looking for Heero)


	4. Chapter 4

Note:

Quatre: Hello everyone. Megami and Duo are a little busy at the moment. So I am posting the next chapter for her. Please Review after reading. Enjoy.  
_Hope they haven't found Heero Yet._ (goes to find Trowa and Wufei)

I dont know them. Saddness.

Chapter Four

(Back on the Fourth Floor)

"Coming," stated George, standing up from the couch, and slowly walked to the door.  
Upon reaching the door, George opened it with ease, and came face to face with five fairly flushed women.  
"Took you long enough," snapped the tall brunette with a playful tone.  
"Nice to see you too Natasha. Do come in and join us," replied George with a joyful smirk.  
As he stepped aside, the five young women walked into the apartment. With caution the women walked towards the living room. They were amazed how clean the apartment was, the guys had made quick work of unpacking. As the girls moved towards the others, George moved to walk beside the small blonde.  
"How was your flight?" asked the small blonde.  
"Good, even though it was delayed a few hours," replied George.  
"I am glad you are here George," stated the blonde with a smile.  
"As am I, Marie," replied George, while putting an arm around her waist, pulling her along into the living room.  
"Glad you could join us." said Chibodee with a smirk.  
"Leave them alone Chibodee. They haven't seen each other for some time," remarked the brunette sitting beside him.  
"I know Shirley. Its just so much fun picking on them," replied Chibodee while moving closer to her so Argo and Natasha had enough room on the couch.  
"So where does everyone want to go eat?" asked Domon while holding Rain.  
"Somewhere good!" exclaimed Sai and Ceilie together.  
"There is this place about ten minutes down the road called UPSCALE DOWN. It has great food and variety," said Rain.  
"Sure, that sounds good. Lets go!" replied Sai, jumping up from the floor.  
While the guys were getting their jackets and money together, there came a slight knock at the door.

(on the Second Floor)

"Coming," called Duo as he walked to the door.  
_Damn. That's twice. I am going to figure out what is wrong with him tonight._ So help me. thought Heero as he watched Duo walk towards the door.  
With a playful smirk, Duo slowly opened the door.  
"Duo! Open the door! We know it's you!" yelled an average height, sandy-blonde haired woman.  
"Alright, you win, Kay," replied Duo with a loving grin.  
"Finally," stated a small blond.  
"Good to see you too, Jillian," said Duo with a playful smirk.  
"It is good to see you, Duo. Where is Wufei?" asked the tall black haired woman.  
"Well, last time I saw him, he was storming to his room. So I would leave him alone for a while, Kira," replied Duo.  
"Thank you. I think I will go see what is wrong," remarked Kira.  
With that Kira walked off to another part of the flat. The other three women followed Duo back into the kitchen to wait.  
"Hey, guys look what I found," yelled Duo as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Don't yell, we are right here," growled Heero, glaring at Duo.  
As the two glared at each other, Jillian moved to stand by Quatre. The tall brunette moved around Duo to take a seat next to Heero.  
"You two can stop now. So where are ya'll taking us to dinner? Somewhere good I hope," remarked the brunette with a smile.  
"Well, Layla. Where do you want to go?" inquired Heero, looking away from Duo to the young women sitting next to him.  
"Jillian, where is Laura? I didn't see her come in with you," asked Trowa with a concerned look.  
"Umm...Well," replied Jillian "What?" asked Heero.  
"She went to ask her sister if they wanted to go to dinner with us. Her sister and her friends boyfriends just moved in upstairs. So she thought it would be nice to meet them and show them around," answered Jillian in a very quiet voice.  
"Well I guess it would not hurt to show them around," said Quatre "Yeah, it will be fun," retorted Duo "OH, almost forgot. Laura wants us to meet her in the lobby," stated Jillian in a very shy manner.  
"Lets get moving then. Don't want to keep them waiting," stated Duo jumping up to get his jacket.  
As the others got their things together, Heero went to tell Wufei it was time to go to dinner. A few minutes later the group was on their way to the lobby.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot going on this past summer I did get a lot written. I will be posting the other chapters once my beta is done with the last ones. I have another five chapters written, the rest are in process of being written or just getting ideas together. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. sorry again for taking so long.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the G Gundam or Gundam Wing characters, though I really wish i did. XD

------------

Chapter five:

(On the Fourth Floor)

"Coming," called Shirley as she walked to the door.

Quickly opening the door so the knocking would stop, Shirley came face to face with her little sister, who happened to be quite annoyed at that moment.

"Should have known it was you," snapped Shirley.

"Well who else would it be?" replied the other woman sweetly.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" inquired Shirley.

"I, or I mean we were wondering, if y'all wanted to go to dinner with us?" replied the woman nervously.

"Oh. Come in and I will ask the others," said Shirley as she moved away from the door.

Shirley moved into the living room where everyone was waiting to leave. The young woman from the door moved cautiously through the apartment, slowly taking in the things around her not sure what to do.

"Hey guys. This is my younger sis, Laura. She was wonderin' if we wanted to go out to eat with her, and her friends." inquired Shirley.

"Nice to meet ya. Sure, I'm game. It will be fun," answered Chibodee with a large grin.

"Great! Let's get going. I'm starving," stated a very jumpy Sai.

The sight of Sai trying to hurry the others along brought a smile to Laura's face. She couldn't help but laugh. Hearing her laughter everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What's so funny?" asked Natasha.

"It's just Sai, it is Sai right?" inquired Laura.

Sai nodded with a smile, so that she would continue.

"He reminds me of Duo," answered Laura with a small smile.

"Oh,"said Natasha.

With that everyone moved towards the door. Since they had others waiting on them, they hurried towards the lobby.

(In the Lobby)

"What is taking them so long?" asked a very impatient Wufei.

"Calm down Wuffers. I am sure they will be here in a few minutes, it takes a while to get down here from the fourth floor," replied Duo with a sweet grin.

"I know it takes time, but they should have been here by now, and DON'T call me that. My name is Wufei, not Wuffers." said Wufei sternly.

"What ever you say, Wuffers," jabbed Duo, moving behind Heero for protection from an angry Wufei.

"Will you to stop that? You don't want to embarrass yourselves in front of the everyone. They haven't even meet you yet and they are going to think you are crazy," said Laura as she walked into the lobby followed by the others.

"Hey Laura, good timing. Lets eat!" yelled a very happy Duo.

"Hold on a minute Duo, lets introduce everyone first before we go eat," stated Laura moving to stand beside Trowa.

"Good idea," stated Heero moving forward.

"Hello. My name is Heero,"

"Hello. My name is Domon,"

"Well lets see, that's Wufei, Kira, Duo, Kay, Trowa, Quatre, Jill, Layla, and you have already met Laura. I think that's everyone on this side," replied Heero.

"Yeah, well, lets see. That's Chibodee, Shirley, Argo, Natasha, George, Marie, Sai, Cecile and Rain," stated Domon.

"Great now everyone knows each other, can we go now? I am starving," said a jumpy Duo.

"Hold on a minute," replied Heero glaring at Duo to stop jumping around.

Turning back to Domon, "Where would you like to go eat since we are going to be showing you around tonight?" Heero asked.

"Anywhere that has good food. We're not picky when it comes to food," replied Domon.

"That's good to know. How about UpScale Down? They have great food and a good variety of it too?"

"Sounds good. I suggest we get going before Duo and Sai start bouncing off the walls," stated Domon with a large grin.

"I agree. Well, lets head out," replied Heero motioning towards the door.

"Finally, we get to go eat!" exclaimed both Duo and Sai.

Everyone laughed at the sight of the two bouncing off towards the door like they had know each other for years.

"Oh I almost forgot. Sally, Zechs, Treize and Noin will be meeting us there for dinner," stated a shocked Laura as they walked out the door.

"Great, we haven't seen them in a long time," replied Kay.

"Yeah. Sally and Zechs just moved into a new apartment not far from here," said Laura looking a little concerned that Duo and Sai were running ahead of everyone else.

"That's great!,"

"Yeah. They still have a lot to do to get everything organized and all,"

"True, it is always hard to get everything up and going when you move."

"Yeah."

"Well I think we need to catch up with the others so we can actually get something to eat before Duo gets there."

They both laughed and went to catch up with the group.

------

Reviews are NICE.


	6. Chapter 6

**Duo: WOW! It's been a long time.  
Megami: Yea it has, but i have a good bit written soo yea...  
Heero: Finally you get something done.  
Megami: SHUT UP!  
Heero: Wow! Now you tell me to Shut up after you tell me to talk. Way to go there Megami.  
Megami: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I hate you. You know that right?!  
Duo: Well...ummmm...She doesnt own us. Enjoy. (tries to be peacemaker)**

**---------------------**

**Chapter Six:**

**(At UpScale Down)**

"Lets see, we have twenty people here and four that we are meeting here. Wonder if they are here yet?" asked Duo.

"Go in and see, because if they are we need to get a bigger table or a couple of tables, since we have ten more people," replied Quatre.

"Sure. There will be twenty-four of us. Wow, that's a lot of people,"

"Yes it is,"

"What name do I need to give them if we have to wait for an area big enough for all of us?"

"Just use your name. Now go!" interjected Heero.

"Ok, ok. I'm going," replied Duo walking towards the entrance.

While Duo was inside talking to the hostess about getting a table, Zechs, Noin, Sally, and Treize.

"Good evening everyone," said Zechs with a smile.

"Evening," replied most of the group.

"Oh. This is Zechs, Noin, Sally and Treize. They will also be eating with us tonight," stated Laura shyly.

"Ok. I'm Domon, this is Rain, Chibodee, Shirley, Sai, Ceclie, Argo, Natasha, George and Marie," said Domon pointing to each in turn.

"Nice to meet you," replied Treize.

"Likewise," interjected Chibodee.

No one noticed that Duo had come back from talking to the hostess.

"Hey guys, they have a table in the back that can handle all of us. Hey Sally," stated Duo jumping up and down at the entrance.

"Hello Duo," replied Sally.

"That's great! Lets go!" exclaimed Sai jumping towards the door.

Everyone slowly made their way into the building. The poor hostess was still in shock to see twenty four people come in at once and want to sit at the same table.

"Right this, way please," said the hostess motioning for everyone to follow her into another part of the bar.

"You didn't tell us that this place was a bar," stated Rain a little concerned.

"Yeah it is a bar, but it has great food. It is a good place for families to come and eat during the week, but on the weekends or late at night is when the bar hoppers come," said Jill, trying to reassure Rain that the place was okay.

"Really."

"Yeah. I love the food here, and I know the owner."

"Interesting,"

"Here we are," said the hostess as she placed menus on the table,

"Thank you. Can you tell Meg that Jill is here with some friends. That is if she is here tonight." asked Jill with a sweet smile.

"Of course. She is working the bar tonight, but I will let her know that you are here," replied the Hostess. "Your waiter will be with you in a few minutes."

The Hostess walked away towards the bar.

"So what do yall think of the place so far?" asked Duo.

"Not bad. Not really what I was expecting," replied Marie.

"Yeah. I wish you would have told us that this was a bar and such," stated Rain still a little on edge about being in a local bar already.

"Don't worry, this place is great. There is really nothing to worry about. The owners of the place are great. There are usually no fights or disturbances. Also this place is one of the hottest club/bars/restaurants in the city," said Layla looking over the menu and drink list.

"Well, if this ain't a sight for sore eyes. How are you guys doin'?" asked a young woman clad in black as she walked up to the table.

"Just fine, thank you," replied Marie.

"Meg!" shrieked Laura and Jill, both jumping up from the seats and lunging at the woman.

"Nice to see you, too," replied Meg, peeling herself away from the other women.

"How have you been, we haven't seen you in ages," asked Laura.

"I'm good. This place has been keeping me busy, and we are in the process of moving one of my friends into our house," replied Meg. "Now who are all these, I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting them before?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" replied Jill.

"Where you left them at home, of course," joked Meg.

"Be nice now. Lets see, this Domon, Rain, Shirley, Chibodee, Argo, Natasha, George, Marie, Sai, and Ceclie. Everyone this Meg she is one of the owners," replied Jill.

"Nice to meet all of you," stated Meg with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well," said Marie with a slight smile.

The small group of new comers were still unsure what to think about the restaurant and its owner. There seemed to be something different about her.

"Have we meet somewhere before? I feel like I have seen you somewhere." asked Natasha.

"No ,I don't think we have. I would have remembered," replied Meg. "I have to get back to the bar. If you need anything, just let me know,"

"Yeah sure, thanks Meg," said Jill with a slight worried look on her face.

"No prob," stated Meg as she walked back towards the bar.

After Meg left Natasha turned to Jill with a slight puzzled look.

"That was strange. I really think I have meet her somewhere before." stated Natasha.

"That's interesting," replied Jill.

The rest of dinner went well. They ordered their food and drinks, and they enjoyed casual conversation over dinner, getting to know one another. They quickly found out that the guys all had something in common. They were all Gundam pilots at one point in time. The most shocking thing about the new comers was the five guys were still involved with the Gundam tournaments.

"It's kinda ironic," stated Trowa.

"Yeah, it is," said George.

"Who would have thought that all of us would end up living in the same building."

"True. To be honest I never thought that I would meet any other Gundam pilots outside of the tournament,"

"You lucked up and met us, because we don't fight with the gundams anymore. Heero and Duo just work on them along with just about everything else,"

"Really you work on the gundams?" asked Sai.

"Yeah, we do. We own the repair shop that is up the road a ways," replied Duo.

"So if we need anything for our gundams, we can come to you?" inquired Natasha.

"Yes," replied Heero.

"That's good to know," interjected Rain.

"Now i know where you might have seen Meg before." stated Jill to Natasha.

"Really?" inquired Natasha.

"Yeah. She also deals with Gundams, sorta."

"What do you mean, sorta?" asked Domon.

"Well the thing is…," started Jill but was quickly interrupted by Duo.

"Jill."

"Its really not my place to say," Jill corrected.

"What?!" exclaimed Sai "What do you mean it is not your place? What is the big deal and all about her?"

"It's nothing that concerns you at the moment. If she wants to tell you she will. Now leave it be." said Duo, shocking everyone. Usually Duo didn't speak against anyone.

"Duo what's wrong?" asked Kayla.

"Nothing," replied Duo.

"Sure nothings wrong. You don't usually act like this," said Heero.

"Everything's fine. I am just a little worried about my sister that's all."

"Sister? You didn't tell us you had a sister!" stated Domon.

"Oh sorry, I thought I did." replied Duo. "yeah I have a sister. Her name is Megami, or Meg for short. She is the person you meet earlier."

"Oh, your sister is one of the owners of this place?" inquired Marie.

"Yes," answered Duo.

"Wow, look at what time it is. We better be going we all have long days ahead of us," said George standing up from the table.

"Yes we do." stated Heero.

"Thank you for the pleasant evening. We must do it again soon." said Argo.

Everyone made their way back to the apartment building, expect Duo who decided to stay and talk to his sister for a few minutes.

The rest of the group had a quiet rest of the evening in their flats, making plans for the next day. The only one that didn't get a quiet evening was Heero. He spent the remainder of the evening worrying about Duo, who didn't return to the flat.

-------

Reviews are really nice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Duo: Hello again. Sooo...Megami and Heero aren't talking to each other. sighs, looks at both of them  
Megami: Thats because I have nothing to say to him. points at Heero  
Heero: shurgs  
Duo: Here's the next chapter of the fiction. Hope you enjoy!**

-----

Chapter Seven:

(At UpScale Down)

Duo walked towards the bar after saying good night to the rest of the group.

"Hey Duo, I thought I saw your friends leave," asked Meg

"They did. I just wanted to see if you had time to talk," said Duo.

"Yeah sure. I always have time to talk to my dear brother."

"Good. I will wait for you in my normal booth."

"Ok."

Meg made quick work of finding someone to cover the bar. She slowly made her way to where Duo was sitting.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Natasha started asking questions, and the others are starting to notice something is up."

"Really. I am sorry that I involved you in my mess Duo."

"It's ok. What is family for?"

"It's not ok. You should have to worry with everything. You have your own life and things to deal with."

"I know, but I want to help."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. So, what are we going to do about people starting to ask questions about you?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Jill already told them that you are sorta involved with the Gundams."

"Shit."

"I know. I stopped her before she could say anything else."

"Good. Thank you. They don't need to know anything right now."

Duo nodded in agreement. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, just try to avoid their question until we figure some thing's out."

"Ok, that won't be too hard. But Heero is starting to notice that something is up."

"I guess he would, he is the perfect soldier and all."

"True, and my partner."

"Yeah, just do your best. If you have to tell him, go head."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want you to have to lie to your partner."

Megami smiled sweetly at her brother, who looked a little relieved about being able to tell someone if it came down to it. Duo really didn't like to lie.

"Thank you Meg."

"You're welcome."

"So how is everything?"

"About the same. Not much is going to change. At least I hope it doesn't change. Since we are adding another person in the house things are getting a little cramped."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"Everything else is going the way it should. I just have to keep a close eye on things at the storage unit and all."

"Yeah."

"Well, is there anything else love, because I have to start to close this place up."

"Nope. Hey, let me help you out tonight."

"Sure. I can always use the help."

"Yeah I know how that is."

The two went about closing up the bar and cleaning the different areas. Due to the time that they finished Duo decided to go home with Meg for the evening and just get up early to return home.

(On the second floor flat)

"Where the HELL is Duo?" fumed Heero while pacing in the living room.

"I don't know. Didn't he come back last night?" replied a slightly confused Quatre.

"No, he did not!"

"Oh."

"He probably went home with Meg, as to not disturb any of us last night."

"Maybe. Something just doesn't feel right about the whole situation."

"Really. Duo seems fine, I don't think there is anything to worry about."

"Maybe you're right. I would still feel better if he was here to tell me everything was ok. He seemed a little on edge last night at dinner when Jill starting talking about Meg."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Don't you have to be at work soon?"

"Yeah I do I usually drive both of us to work in the mornings so I am kinda waiting on Duo."

"Oh."

The two heard the kitchen door shut.

"Well maybe that's him," said Quatre with a hopeful voice. "Duo is that you?"

"Yup, its me, Mom. You caught me."

"Very funny Duo. Where were you?" stated Heero with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh I went home with Meg. I stayed after to help her close up."

"Ok. Well let's go. We have to open up the repair shop. I have a feeling Domon and the others will be coming by sometime this morning."

"Yeah. Let's go then."

"You two have a good day, see ya tonight." said Quatre as he watched the two walk out the door.

"What was all that about?" asked Trowa and Wufei, who had walked in on the end the conversation.

"Heero was worried about Duo because he didn't come back last night," replied Quatre with a smile.

"Really?" asked Trowa. "It's not like Heero to worry about Duo so much."

"I know, but he thinks there is something wrong, something Duo is hiding from all of us." said Quatre.

"I know what he means. Duo has been acting a little odd lately," stated Wufei with a concerned look.

"That he has," replied Trowa.

"If there was something wrong Duo would tell us." said Quatre motioning the other two to sit down on the couch.

"I'm not so sure Quatre." replied Wufei. "If it has something to do with his sister, he might not say anything. We will just have to wait and see what happens, and if Heero finds out anything."

"True. Well, I'm off to work. I think you two might want to head out as well," stated Quatre moving towards the door.

"Yeah," said the other two men as they also made their ways towards the door.

The five went on about their daily routines, unaware that Meg and Duo could be in really big trouble if anything were to go wrong in the up coming Gundam fights.

(On the Fourth Floor flat)

"Hey guys, come on, we have to get going!" yelled a jumpy Sai.

"Calm down Sai. We are moving as fast as we can," replied George calmly.

"Yea yea. I want to go see if they have what I need to fix my Gundam. So come on already!"

"Relax, it isn't going to go anywhere," said Domon as he made his way towards the door. "I will go ahead with Sai."

"Great let's go!"

"Ok, we will meet you there later," stated Chibodee as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't forget, Natasha wants to go over to the repair shop with us today," interjected Argo.

"Yeah, she said she would meet us downstairs. Are you coming with us now or later?" asked Domon.

"Now."

"Alright then."

The three moved down towards the lobby to meet up with Natasha. They were in for a long day at the repair shop trying to find what they need to repair their gundams. Unknown to them, things were about to change for everyone involved.

------  
Reviews are nice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here it is finally, chapter eight. Sorry for the long wait I have been really busy and it took a little while to edit the chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy it. More chapters to come later once they are done being corrected. Enjoy!!! Please review and let me know what you think.**

---------------------

**Chapter Eight**

**(At G & A Repair)**

Duo and Heero were in the front office working on paper work, when Domon, Sai, Natasha, and Argo arrived. They two heard the front door open. Duo leapt off towards the door with a huge grin.

"YAY!" he thought. "Customers. NO MORE PAPERWORK!"

"Good morning. How can I help you?" asked a bright eyed Duo.

"Good morning, Duo." replied Natasha.

"Hey. How are yall doin?"

"Great. Just came by to see if you have some parts we need." chirped Sai, looking around the place.

"Well Hee-man deals with most of the parts."

"Really. Hee-man does?" asked Domon, a little shocked about the nickname.

"Yes, I deal with almost all of the parts," replied Heero, walking towards the group.

Before anyone could say anything else, Meg burst through the door. She looked completely out of breath. The small group eyed her, waiting to see what she was going to do.

"Meg. What's up?" asked Duo, finally breaking the silence.

Meg looked at Duo, then at the others, and then back to Duo.

The others silently observed the two. Heero and Domon finally noticed that Meg was clutching her arm. They knew something was really wrong.

Heero slowly moved towards Meg, trying not to spook her anymore than she already was.

"Heero, what are you doin?" asked a slightly confused Duo.

"She's hurt. Look at her arm." replied Heero moving along side of Meg.

Finally everyone else noticed Meg's damaged arm. Duo moved forward to help his sister. The others stood where they were, unsure what to do, not knowing if Heero and Duo would even let them do anything to help.

"Meg, what happened?" asked Heero, while Duo went to get the first aid kit.

"They...they tried to take him, because I said no," replied Meg weakly.

"Who tried what?" asked Domon.

"The men trying to pressure her into fighting must have tried to take Seth," replied Duo returning with the kit.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Heero. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because she asked me not to," sighed Duo. "But, now you know."

"So that is why I thought I saw you before," stated Natasha.

"Yeah that's it. I am, I mean I was, a Gundam pilot." replied Meg, moving to one of the stools at the counter.

"I fought you in Germany. Right?" asked Argo.

"Yes, you did. I am sorry we had to fight. I had a mission to complete and all," replied Meg.

"I understand. You are a gifted fighter."

"Not as good as any of you."

"If I remember correctly you defeated me in Germany, and Sai in Spain."

Meg turned a lovely shade of red. While she was distracted, Duo started to work on cleaning up her arm.

"Who is pressuring you to fight?" asked Domon trying to get back to the subject at hand.

"Some rough government faction. I think it is one of the one hell bent on ruling the world. Like the ones that some of us have fought against before," replied Meg casting a glance at Heero, who nodded that he understood who she was talking about.

"Do you know what country they are from?"

"No. Most that I have seen and dealt with are from many different countries."

"Interesting."

"All done!" said Duo with pride.

"Thanks bro." replied Meg. "Now, I have to really watch my back, and I suggest that you watch yours as well Duo."

"What?!" asked Duo and Heero together.

"They have already threatened my family once and acted. They will prob try again sometime soon. So please, be careful," replied Meg.

"I will sis. Don't worry."

"Don't worry. We're here if you need us to help with anything." stated Sai.

"Thank you, Sai. I'm really grateful," replied a very tired Meg.

"Alright!" exclaimed Duo. "Meg, why don't you go lay down in the office for a while."

"Sure. Why not," replied Meg getting up.

"Let me help you," said Argo, moving to help her to the office.

Meg nodded and allowed Argo to lead her to the office. The others watched them closely unsure if Meg would be able to make it or not. Duo looked extremely worried about his sister. He slumped onto the counter once Meg was safely in the office lying down.

"You are very lucky, she is all shaken up," stated Duo to Argo.

"What do you mean?" asked Argo.

"Well, she normally doesn't let people get real close to her. Even if she knows them, she keeps her distance. I guess because of what we all have been through she has a hard time around people," replied Duo matter of factly.

"Oh."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Domon.

"Not much we can do, even if she lets us help her. We're really lucky she came here in the first place," replied Duo.

"What do you mean!" yelled Sai. He was already seeing Meg as part of the group, family.

"First of all, she really didn't want anyone to know because they have been threatening her and everyone she cares about. Even Heero and the guys. She just doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

Everyone stayed quiet, trying to think of what could be done. They all wanted to help Meg, but didn't know how.

"Duo, who is Seth?" asked Argo.

"Oh, the little one. He is her adopted son. After the conflict she took him in because he had nowhere to go," replied Duo with a smile.

"What is she going to do? They seem to be serious about their threats if they went after the child." stated Natasha.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do," said Meg coming out of the office. "I'm gonna fight."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Duo and Heero.

"You can't! You promised!" yelled Duo, panic written all over his face.

"I know. But how else will I get them to leave my family and friends alone?" replied Meg with a small smile.

"How do you know they will leave you alone if you do fight?" asked Domon.

Meg looked at him, thinking about what he said. She just shrugged and moved to sit in between Duo and Heero.

"You don't," said Domon. "How about this, let us help you."

"No, I don't want any of you to get hurt!" replied Meg shaking her head.

"Meg!" said Duo sternly. "We can all take care of ourselves. You don't need to worry about us."

"I know Duo, but no matter what, I am going to worry about the people I love and care for," replied Meg with a heavy sigh.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't," smiled Duo, hugging Meg.

"Duo is right Meg. You don't need to worry about us," added Heero with a slight smile.

"I know. So what do you want to do?" asked Meg turning to Domon.

"First off we need to get you and Seth somewhere safe and then figure out their next move," replied Domon glancing at Heero for his approval.

Heero nodded and waited for Meg to reply, knowing she was not going to like the idea of hiding.

"I can handle waiting to see what they do, but I am not going anywhere."

"Meg, Domon is right. You need to be somewhere safe," said Heero, looking very concerned.

"I know that, but I am not running from this. You know me Heero, I don't run from danger, I face it head on. I will be fine in my own home," replied Meg trying to reassure them that she would be fine.

"I don't think so," said Argo. "They are right, you need to stay somewhere else for a while."

"Alright! Don't everyone gang up on me at once," replied Meg sitting back down. "So if I stay somewhere else what about the club and my house?"

"You can take some time off and Ryo can take of the house," replied Duo.

Meg looked at Duo straight in the face and laughed. She tried to gain some kind of control over herself but failed.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Sai.

"Well let's see, me letting Ryo, a man who can't even cook a microwaveable dinner without causing damage to something, take care of my house. OVER MY DEAD BODY!" replied Meg, finally getting her laughter under control.

"He can't be that bad, can he?" asked Natasha.

"Oh, yes he can. Believe me," replied Meg with a smile.

"Okay fine. Ask Rin to look after the house and you and Seth can come stay with us," stated Duo.

"I think I can live with that. Seth is with Rin right now, so I just have to go get him and a few things that we will need."

Before anyone was able to say anything else, George, Chibodee, Shirley and Rain walked in the door. They looked at the small group questionably, completely confused why they were all standing around a young woman.

"Hey guys. What's goin on?" asked Chibodee.

"..." Heero looked at the four cautiously.

"Heero it's ok. I am going to go get Seth and the few things we need. If they want or need to know, you can tell them," said Meg putting a reassuring hand on Heero's arm.

"Okay. I want someone to go with you," replied Heero sternly.

"Guys is everything okay?" asked a very confused Shirley.

"You will be informed in a few minutes," replied Heero in his prefect soldier voice.

Shirley visibly jumped a little at the tone of his voice.

"Heero, be nice. They are just concerned," said Meg softly, patting him on the arm gently.

Duo just chuckled at the sight of the two. He knew Meg was one of the only people that could calm Heero down no matter the situation. They had been through a lot together over the past couple of years. The two had developed feelings for each other, but never said anything.

Meg brought Duo out of his musing by waving her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Duo," said Meg with a smile.

"Yeah. What?" asked Duo.

"Oh, nothing. You justed spaced out on us. I'm heading out."

"Okay. Sorry about that."

"It's cool. Heero, who are you going to send with me?" asked Meg with a small smirk and mischief in her eyes.

Duo just rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew that Meg was about the only person that could get away with acting like that towards Heero without getting shot or something. Not even Layla, Heero's girlfriend, could get away with it.

"I'm going with you." replied Heero not leaving it up for debt.

"Sure. Lead the way then," said Meg, motioning towards the door. "See you tonight, Bro."

"Yup. Be careful," replied Duo hugging Meg goodbye.

"No worries. I have Mr. Prefect Soldier with me." smiled Meg pointing at Heero. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Heero and Meg left to collect Seth and the things they would need while stay with Duo and the others. Duo smiled knowing his sister was in good hands.

"So," said Duo turning to the others. "What can I do you for? I mean what parts do you need?"

"Oh okay. We brought a list of things we all need," replied Rain.

"Okay." Duo said looking over the list of things. "We are going to have to order some of this. We don't keep a whole lot in stock anymore."

"That's fine. As long as it is here before the tournament starts," said Shirley.

"No worries, Love. It will be here before the tournament starts, believe me," replied Duo with one of his famous grins.

"Great, that didn't take long at all. So what have you been doing here all this time?" asked Chibodee.

"Yes, please tell why Shirley got snapped at, and why all of you were standing around the young lady that just left," stated George.

"We will tell you in time. Just relax," replied Domon.

"Well, I will let you know when all the parts are in," said Duo looking up from the computer he was working on. "Oh, and thanks guys for the help. I will let you know when we need yall."

"Alright. Until then," replied Argo.

"Let's go back to the flat and discuss a few things," stated Domon.

"Sure," replied Chibodee.

The small group left for their flat. Upon arriving, Domon explained what happened earlier at the repair shop. The others were shocked that someone would try to pull something like that. George was even more shocked to find out that Meg was the Gundam Pilot all of them had fought before. They started trying to figure out what to do about the faction group.

The rest of the day went well for everyone. Meg moved her things into the flat and got Seth settled. Heero ended up staying with them so that nothing else would happen. Duo closed the shop early to return home to see if everything had gone smoothly. The three of them filled in the others over dinner. The next couple of days would prove interesting for everyone.

--------------------

Please Review :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Meg: Another chapter to added. Thank Goodness.  
Duo: We have been busy lately havent we.  
Meg: Yes we have but its worth all the effort. :D  
Duo: That it is.  
Meg: Enjoy reading the next chapter.  
Duo: Please review afterwards.**

Chapter Nine

(On the Second Floor flat)

With Meg and Seth now staying with them, things had become a little cramped around the flat.

Meg went about her normal morning routine of fixing breakfast and getting Seth up and going. Seth had been extremely excited about staying at Uncle Duo's for a while. By the time Meg was finished getting Seth ready and cooking breakfast it was 7:30 am.

"Seth, be a dear and go wake up Uncle Duo," said Meg cleaning up the kitchen.

Seth squealed and ran off towards Duo's room. He almost ran into Heero, who was coming into the kitchen.

"Where is he running off to?" asked Heero as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"He went to wake Duo. Breakfast is on the table," replied Meg with a smile.

"This is going to take some getting used to," said Heero as he moved to the table.

"Really?"

"Yes. We usually don't eat breakfast."

"Well as long as I am here y'all will be," said Meg pointing a soapy spoon at him.

"Just like we used to." replied Heero with a sad smile.

"Yup. Just like old times."

"I missed having you around."

"I missed being here. You know my reasons for leaving though."

"No, I don't."

"Well, do you really want to know why I left?"

"Yes."

Before Meg was able to say anything Duo came into the kitchen caring a laughing Seth.

"Momma! I woke up Uncle D like you said!" squealed Seth with a huge smile.

"I see that you did. Duo come eat before it gets cold," replied Meg.

Heero slightly glared at Duo for interrupting them. Duo didn't even notice as he went to eating. Meg moved around towards Heero smiling.

"Don't worry, we will finish our conversation later," whispered Meg leaning over Heero.

"Momma." said Seth.

"Yes, Love?" replied Meg.

"Where's daddy?"

Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing, unsure what to say. Meg knew that it was going to be hard to explain.

"I am right here," replied Heero.

Duo and Meg just stared at Heero unsure what had just happened.

"Really! YAY! DADDY!" exclaimed Seth as he leapt at Heero.

Heero smiled and hugged him.

"Now run along so I can speak with your mother," said Heero softly.

Seth nodded and ran out of the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Heero.

"I didn't see a need to. You were no longer in our lives," replied Meg.

"I know that, but he had a right to know that I was his father."

"At the time it seemed to be a good idea. You were with Layla," said Meg with a sad tone. "So I decided to start over."

"Wait. What?" interjected Duo. "You are saying that you and Heero are Seth's real parents and you left because of Layla?"

"Yes, we are his parents. I left partly because of Layla," replied Meg.

Heero looked slightly alarmed that Layla had something to do with Meg not being with him and missing the first years of his son's life.

"Why didn't either of you say anything?" asked a highly confused Duo.

"Because I was afraid. Don't know about him," replied Meg softly.

"I really didn't believe her at first. Then she just up and left. I didn't know what to do," replied Heero staring at his cup of coffee.

"Meg sit down," said Duo. "Why did you really leave? Please tell us."

With a heavy sigh Meg sat down, but before she was able to answer they heard a large crash come from the living room. They all jumped and ran towards the noise. They reached the living room in time to see three men enter through what used to be a window.

"Shit! Seth! Come here quickly!" yelled Meg.

Before Seth was able to get to his mother one of the men grabbed him.

"Momma!" screamed Seth. "Daddy, save me!"

"Shut up. Brat." said one of the men.

"Put him down," demanded Heero as he reached for his gun.

"Now, now. Don't do anything rash. You don't want anything to happen to the little one," said the man holding Seth by the throat.

Meg placed a hand on Heero's arm, trying to steady him and herself.

"What do you want?" asked Meg trying to stay calm.

"We want you," replied the leader of the three.

"What?!" yelled Heero and Duo.

"You heard me. We want her," replied the man as he pointed at Meg.

Everyone just stared at one another, not really sure what to do.

"Fine. I will go with you. But only if you let my son go," sighed Meg.

"No! Meg you can't, it's too dangerous." said Heero with a very worried tone.

"I know. At least our son will be safe," replied Meg with a smile.

Meg slowly moved towards the men.

"Wait," stated Heero grabbing Meg's arm.

"Wh..." tried Meg but was silenced by Heero's mouth on hers.

"Be careful," was all he said while releasing her.

"I will."

Before Meg moved away from Heero she whispered something into his ear. She smiled when his eyes grew large and he mouthed a reply.

"Move it! Or the brat gets hurt," demanded the man holding Seth.

"You harm him and you are a dead man," said Meg glaring at the man.

Duo just smiled at Meg as she moved towards the men. He knew they didn't stand a chance if they really made her mad or harmed Seth in anyway.

No one noticed the man slightly jump at Meg's tone. He loosened his grip just enough for Seth to get free and run to his mother.

"Momma!" cried Seth leaping into Meg's arms.

"Seth. Oh thank God you're ok. Go to Uncle Duo, quickly so momma can deal with these men," said Meg with a grin.

"Ok," replied Seth running to Duo.

Meg sighed with relief her son was safe.

She turned to Heero and said "Shall we?"

Heero nodded and moved to stand beside her. The two drew their weapons and moved towards the three men. Meg had an evil grin and her face was masked like during the conflict years before.

"Now which one of you wants to play?" asked Meg showing the men her bone knife.

"This isn't over yet," said their leader as they slowly backed away, clearly nervous about the change of events. "You will hear from us again."

With that said the three left through the shattered window, leaving everyone to make whatever sense of what just took place in their living room. With a heavy sigh Meg put away her knife and turned to Heero.

"I meant what I said," stated Meg as she walked towards Duo and Seth.

"Thank goodness that is over," said Duo.

"For now," stated Heero. "They will probably try something again."

"Well, look at this mess," said Meg with her hands on her hips. "You don't expect me to clean it up by myself, do you?"

Duo just laughed. "Leave it to my sister to make a bad situation better."

Meg just smiled, looking at Seth and Duo.

A knock came at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Meg with a smile. "It's open."

The door slowly opened and five very worried young women stood in the doorway.

"Heero, is everything all right? We heard a crash. Is everyone okay?" asked Layla eyeing Meg.

"Everyone's okay," replied Meg looking at the women.

"Thank goodness" said Kay with a sigh.

"Seth, do you want to come with me?" asked Meg with a smile.

"I want to stay with Daddy," replied Seth as he moved over to stand with Heero.

Meg just smiled when she saw the shocked look on Layla's face.

"Duo where do you keep the cleaning supplies?" asked Meg with a sweet smile.

"They are in the kitchen. I'll go with you," replied Duo.

"Okay. We have a lot to do to get this place cleaned up."

"We can help if you want," said Kay moving towards Meg.

"Sure. That would be great," replied Meg.

They left Heero with a very confused Layla in the living room. Seth was holding on to Heero's arm like he was going to disappear into thin air.

"So he thinks that you are his father now?" asked Layla in an unbelieving tone.

"He does, because I am his father," replied Heero, picking up Seth and holding him close to his chest trying to reassure him that everything was ok.

"What?!" yelled Layla.

"You heard me," said Heero flatly.

"But how? Meg said that she had adopted Seth."

"She lied. He is our son."

Layla just shook her head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Heero.

"It figures that she would try to pull something like this," replied Layla. "When we are finally happy and settled, that bitch has to come and mess it up."

Neither of them noticed Meg and the others reenter the room until they heard a sharp intake of breath.

"How dare you?" asked a very angry Meg. "How dare you stand that and call me a bitch! When it was you who told me I had nothing left here and that I should just leave, so that you and Heero could be together since he didn't want to be with me anymore."

"What?!" yelled Heero. "You did what?"

"Daddy?" asked Seth who had been asleep in Heero's arms.

"It's okay. I'm here. Go back to sleep little one," replied Heero softly rubbing Seth's back.

"I told her to leave, yes." said Layla with a smile. "Anyway, you don't even know if he is yours."

"Are you implying what I think you are?" asked a fuming Meg. "Let me tell you, something. Unlike you I have only been with one person. The only man that I have given my heart too."

The whole room was shocked by Meg's declaration of loyalty and love for Heero, even though she didn't come right out and say it.

"Now we know where she stands," spat Layla. "What about you? Do the past three years we spent together mean nothing now?"

"These past three years have been great. But what I can't get over is that you kept my son and the woman I love away from me," replied Heero with a sad tone.

"I see. I guess I should have known this would happen soon or later. Nothing could keep her from coming back to her family and seeing you again. At least you two will be happy together." said Layla with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Layla. I know what it feels like to let go of someone you love. I hope we can be friends though," stated Meg as she walked over to Heero.

"So do I. Plus, I think we might end up being family in the end anyways." replied Layla smiling at Duo and Kay.

"True," smiled Meg. "Enough talking, we have a lot to clean up."

The group went to work cleaning up the broken glass. Heero had Seth sit down and went to help. Meg noticed Seth following Heero back into the living room.

"Heero, don't let him near the glass," said Meg, pointing at Seth standing about two feet behind Heero with his arms reaching for him.

"Okay. Seth lets go into the kitchen and get something to eat." replied Heero as he picked Seth up and moved into the kitchen.

It took the group a better part of an hour to clean up all of the broken glass and get everything back in order. Duo and Kay put a sheet over the window. After everything was finished, the girls went back upstairs to give the other some time alone.

"Wow! What a morning," sighed Meg as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah it has been an interesting one. You scared me back there," said Heero moving beside Meg.

"Yeah, me too," interjected Duo.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just my reflexes kicked in and all," replied Meg with her head down.

"It's ok at least no one got hurt," said Heero with a warm smile putting a hand on Meg's shoulder. "We still have a lot to talk about."

--

Please Review:D

"That we do," replied Meg with a nod.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey sorry its been a really long time since i have been able to update. Hope you like it. :D

--

Chapter ten Gundam

Everyone settled around the kitchen table with an uneasy silence.

"What a waste," sighed Meg, looking at all the food left on the table.

"No worries. With Duo around, the food will be gone in no time," smiled Quatre.

"That's true he does love to eat," laughed Meg.

"Can't help I'm always hungry." pouted Duo.

"That's for damn sure," replied Meg with a smirk.

Seeing where all this was going, Wufei decided to stir the conversation in a different direction.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"There's not much we can do but wait," replied Heero.

"I don't like this," stated Quatre. "I feel so helpless. Just waiting to see what they are going to do next."

"I know how you feel. But what else is there for us to do?" asked Duo.

Silence came again over the group. Seth slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Momma, I'm scared," cried Seth.

"Oh sweetie. Come here. Everything is gonna be alright," smiled Meg, motioning for him to come over to her.

She gathered him in her arms and glanced at Heero, who smiled.

"No matter what it takes, I am going to keep Seth from harm. I don't care if I have to fight to do it," stated Meg with a sad smile.

"Hopefully it will not come to that," said Trowa with a reassuring smile.

"Well the way it's looking, that is my only option," muttered Meg.

"It's strange really," said Wufei with a thoughtful look.

Heero raised his eyebrow asking, "What's strange?"

"Why Meg?" replied Wufei. "Why her and not any of us? We're all ex-pilots."

"I see your point," stated a slightly confused Quatre.

"I know why," said Meg softly with her head down.

"Do tell us. We're all ears." smiled Duo.

"Doubt that," replied Meg with a smile. "But anyways. I am the only one of us that has fought all five of the Shuffle Alliance, so I defeated all but one of them."

"That shouldn't really matter," stated Quatre as he started cleaning the kitchen.

"Actually it makes a lot of sense, now that I think about it. She is the best one to put in the Gundam Fight," said Heero with a worried expression.

"I guess they figure, that even now, after all this time, I have the best chance beating the five," sighed Meg as she stood to leave. "Seth and I are going to lay down."

"Okay. We'll make sure everything is cleaned up," smiled Duo.

Meg smiled and moved towards the room they were staying for the time being.

"Momma, is daddy going to lay down with us too?" asked a sleepy Seth.

Meg stopped dead in her tracks and looked to Heero for help. He looked to not be fairing any better, shock was written all over his face.

Duo moved over to Heero and leaned over to whisper something. "Go ahead and go with them. You have a lot of catching up to do."

With a smile, Duo pushed Heero towards Meg and Seth.

"No worries, the three of you relax a while. We'll clean up the kitchen," grinned Duo.

"Looks like he is, love." said a slightly shocked and confused Meg.

"Yay! Daddy!" exclaimed Seth reaching for Heero.

Heero just smiled and took Seth as he motioned for Meg to lead the way.

"I'm really glad they can be together again," smiled Quatre. "They deserve to be happy."

"That they do," agreed Wufei.

"Just wish it was under better circumstances," sighed Trowa.

"True, but we will just have to make sure they stay together this time around," smiled Quatre.

"They better. I hate to see what would happen if they split again," shuddered Duo.

In Meg's Bedroom

"You know that you didn't have to come lay down with us." whispered Meg.

"I know, but I wanted to. I haven't had the chance to really be a father with Seth," replied Heero as he placed Seth on the bed.

"I know but you don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You do know that right?"

"Yes I know that. I want to be here with the two of you," stated Heero as he got onto the bed.

"Glad to know you want to spend time with us. I have really missed you. It hasn't been easier on my own raising Seth, but we managed just fine, I guess," smiled Meg as she laid down beside Seth.

"I am truly sorry for what happened. If I had know what she had done, I would have done something to make it right."

"It's alright everything has turned out for the best. I just hope that nothing will happen this time."

"I am here. This time around i will make sure that nothing happens to you and our son."

"I know that, but so much has happened these past few years I don't know what to think." said Meg as a tear slid down her face. So much had happened in the past few days that she didn't really have time to think.

"Shhhh, everything will work out for the best," smiled Heero while brushing away Meg's tears.

"I really hope so," said Meg with a weak smile.

Heero reached over and placed a kiss on Meg's forehead, then relaxed with his arms around Seth. They both drifted off to peaceful sleep with their arms around their son.

In the Kitchen

"Wow! It's been a wild day," sighed a very tried Duo.

"That it has. It's over, yet we still have to plan dinner and see what everyone else is up to," replied Quatre.

"Damn. I forgot about having a few people over for dinner tonight, crap," spat Wufei

"Yeah. No worries though we will manage. We always do somehow or another." smiled Quatre

"Very true. So who all is coming over tonight?" asked Trowa.

"Just a few people. I think Domon, George, Sai, Argo, and Chibodee," replied Quatre.

"Hopefully they will not ask too many question about the living room and such." shrugged Duo.

"If they do ask questions, will we tell them what truly happened or not?" asked Trowa looking slightly concerned about how to deal with the new pilots.

"Don't know. Have to ask Meg and Heero about that since it mainly deals with what they are going through right now. Even though they know that there is a group after Meg to fight in the tournament," replied Duo with his head down.

"WHAT!" yelled both Quatre and Trowa.

--

Please review :D


End file.
